Felinity
by Sandataba
Summary: Perhaps, in some way, her outfit helped during the mission to get rid of the dirty, yellow-bellied rats of the criminal underworld. It was just annoying while she wore it in Konoha, though. Just a short bit of nothing for Halloween. Nejiten.


Disclaimer: I'd expect royalties if I owned Naruto. Which I don't.

**Felinity**

Her team stared at her.

"What," she said flatly, "It was for a mission."

Tenten had been assigned yet another undercover mission, a ridiculously easy one in her opinion. She had met a spy for the exchange of certain documents that the local police at a nearby civilian village had been desperate to obtain in order to charge and apprehend the members of a syndicate, and the exchange had taken place, very conveniently, at a grand masquerade party the silly crime lord had thrown in his mansion. Since **everyone **had been in disguise, it had been a breeze for Tenten to mingle and obtain the necessary documents. She had just gotten back, and decided she would be able to make it for her team's early morning training. She thought the costume she wore was practical enough to withstand some sparring, and it wasn't **too **outlandish.

Come to think of it, Shizune and Tsunade had been the ones to suggest this outfit. They had been smiling too. Again. Tenten was beginning to label these her 'smiley missions' because of the joy it seemed to give the Hokage to play dress up with Tenten when she got sent undercover.

"Tenten," Lee blinked, "Are those cat ears?"

"Hm? Oh," she reached up and plucked off the two furry triangles attached to her buns. Shizune had been the one to add this detail, a little too gleefully, as Tenten recalled. "Yep. I bet my whiskers are still painted on too huh?"

"Tenten," Gai said very seriously. "Your mission went well?"

"Of course, it was a simple C-class," she shrugged.

"You were wearing what you are wearing now?" he prodded. There was an odd glisten to his eyes that made her worry. "Yes, sensei."

"What you wore, in fact, is what enabled you to complete your mission?" he seemed to be going somewhere with this, but Tenten couldn't see where, yet.

"Yes, it was part of what I had to do for the mission to work. The Hokage didn't want me to use chakra to henge, since they had some security that could sense that sort of thing."

She looked down at herself. "I'm supposed to be someone called Catwoman. From a comic book. It's pretty cool, right?"

"It is COOL, you say," boomed Gai, and they all saw it, tears at the corners of his eyes, "Tenten, I KNEW you would finally come around. Do you not see? It is a skintight black jumpsuit!!!! You are a Beautiful Black Beast of Konoha!!!"

"Yosh!" Lee cried out, "She is indeed, Gai-sensei! She has almost become one of us! Oh, Tenten, will you not now wear the green--"

"NO."

Lee and her sensei wept, as Tenten stomped away from the training grounds to get changed.

---------

It was hard to stomp in four-inch heels, she quickly discovered. Throughout her mission, in fact, she had had to struggle with a desperate sort of shimmy to keep her balance while walking around the mansion. It had drawn too much male attention to her butt, for some reason, and not a few whistles and, what irony, catcalls had sounded throughout the ballroom.

A couple of shinobi were likewise stopping in their tracks as she passed them, some commenting loudly on what an improvement on the Jounin uniform she was wearing. She whirled around at Genma and cracked her whip at him when he tried to pull her tail.

"Easy, pussycat," he grinned while she mock-hissed at him. Then he backed away a few paces, and walked briskly away after a quick wave to her. She turned to see Neji almost immediately behind her.

"What," she muttered again, "I hope you're not here to tease me. I am NOT wearing a black version of Lee's jumpsuit. It's totally different!" she passed her hand over the shiny black material along the side of her body to emphasize her point, "YOU don't think it's like Lee's, right?" she asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"Not. At. All," his voice sounded strangely strangled. And he looked very, very angry, for some reason. "I'll walk you home."

"Huh," she considered it, somewhat grateful that she had an excuse to stop walking for a moment while they talked. She had intended to remove the stilleto heels when she started training, but the Green Beasts had driven it out of her mind and she didn't want to sit on the curb to take them off now. They were pretty hard to remove too, being thigh-highs.

"I might not go on as many A-class missions as you Neji, but I think I can make it to my own house safely alone," she gave him a wry look, "Shouldn't you be training?"

"They were set on making ME wear the green jumpsuit," Neji said, in a way that implied it was somehow HER fault for setting them off like that, "Let's stick together Tenten, there's no telling when they'll try to ambush us separately."

"Oh, so it's for YOUR peace of mind," Tenten nodded sagely, "Well, I suppose I'll indulge you this time," they smirked at each other. She turned around and began to walk again, he half-heard her mumbling about having to swivel her hips so much just to retain her balance.

"Tenten." She looked over her shoulder at him questioningly.

"Could you, perhaps, henge into your normal attire while we walk to your place?" she wondered at the request, but obliged. She hadn't really spent much chakra during the mission. Unbeknownst to her, he activated his Byakugan as they walked together, so he was the only one who could see through the henge.

"Thanks for walking me home anyway, I just realized," she sighed, and felt the material strain at her chest, it was that tight, "You'll need to help me peel this thing off when we get some privacy. I almost had to forego underwear, the way it clings."

Thud.

"Neji? Neji!" He had fainted dead away.

-===========

End.

A/N: Should I have made a disclaimer for Catwoman as well? Heh. Happy Halloween!


End file.
